Ten years have passed
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: The sequel to A valentine to remember! Dedicated to Sophie it actually says HSM!Rated T because i've planned a death in the story! Purely for that reason. i'm really sorry i have major writers block and have no idea if this will ever get finished sorry!


**Ten years have passed**

**Sequel to A valentine to remember.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As you may have guessed this story is set 10 years after the previous one.

**Background**

Jack and Nina realised they were soul mates. They got married and had a daughter, Natalie.

Lori never grew up, she still believes Nina is the reason her and Jack split up.

Taj is still friends with Nina and Jack but he still secretly loves Nina more than ever.

**Chapter one**** The secrets out**

It was a lovely spring morning everywhere you looked it seemed a normal day but in the Scully house it was chaos. It was the day before Natalie's third birthday and Nina and Jack were frantically trying to prepare party games and food. Natalie was currently running round the house on a hobby horse full of excitement of the prospects of the following day.

Nina: Jack could you pass the sellotape?

Jack: Just let me finish these sandwiches.

Nat: Mummy, Mummy look at me I'm a horse.

She bashes into Nina, causing her to drop the half wrapped pass the parcel. The usually calm Nina then suddenly starts shouting causing both Natalie and her father to stop what they are doing and stare in amazement.

Nina: NATALIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING I THOUGHT YOU WANTED PASS THE PARCEL!

Natalie: (sobbing) I do mummy, I do, I'm sorry.

Jack: its ok Nat, mummy didn't mean to snap she's just a little stressed why don't you go and play in your room for a bit.

(Nat goes to her room)

Nina, why did you just yell at her like that, surely you could see it was an accident.

Nina: I'm sorry Jack I didn't mean to yell. (She looks upset)

Jack: (putting his arm around her) Its ok, Nat will understand she'll have forgotten about it by later.

Nina: It's not that. Jack I need to tell you something.

Jack: (Sounding worried) Honey, what is it? Are you all right?

Nina: I'm fine except I skipped a period. Jack I'm pregnant.

Jack: (Embracing Nina in his arms) Oh Nina, that's wonderful. Natalie will be thrilled, a little brother or sister to play with.

Nina: Do you think we should tell her?

Jack: Yes definitely, just wait a few days. It's her moment right now.

Nina: Jack, I'm so glad we ended up together.

**Chapter ****two The 'Surprise' party**

It was the day of Natalie's birthday and Nat had forgotten all about the events of the previous day, even Nina had calmed down and come round to the idea of a second child. Nina and Jack were asleep in their room when Nat ran in and jumped on the bed.

Nat: Mummy, Daddy, Mummy, Daddy, wake up!

Jack: Hey Natie, Happy Birthday sweetie.

Nina: Yeah, Happy Birthday Nat!

Nat: Can I have my presents now!

Jack: Yeah sure I'll show you where they are.

As they left the room Nat went ahead, Jack looked back and saw Nina smiling. Seeing Jack she said

Nina: What?

Jack: You're smiling!

Nina: And…

Jack: You were so down yesterday its good to see you happy.

Nina: Well, maybe I've realised how lucky I m to have a family like I do.

Jack walked over to kiss Nina. They were just about to kiss when Nat shouted

Nat: Daddy hurry up!

Jack: Be there in a sec! (To Nina) You coming?

Nina: Yeah I think we need a Scully family breakfast if we are ever going to make it through the day!

**5 hours later**

The first of Nat's friends had started arriving to her party and of course her godfather, Taj was an extra adult to help supervise. Jack was at the door greeting Nat's friends and Taj pulled Nina to the side to talk.

Nina: What is it Taj?

Taj: I don't know how to say this but I sorted invited a mate over.

Nina: What do you mean you invited someone over!

Taj: Well she asked me out and when I said I was busy she wondered why and I kind of had to invite.

Nina: Ok, but make sure you don't ruin Natie's day okay!

Taj: Of course, I wouldn't ruin her day for anything!

5 minutes later the doorbell goes. Its Taj's date. Nina opened the door and nearly fainted.

Nina: LORI?

Lori: Nina?

**Chapter three** **The wicked witch of the valley (**I love that expression)

Nina opened the door and nearly fainted.

Nina: LORI?

Lori: Nina?

Nina: What are you doing here?

Lori: Taj invited me, what are you doing here?

Nina: I live here! TAJ!

Taj comes running to the front door.

Taj: Hi Lori! What did you want Nina.

Nina: You invited Lori to my daughter's birthday party, what were you thinking of?

Taj: Well I bumped into her the other week and we decided to meet up, but the only day she was free was today, you said you didn't mind.

Nina: I didn't mind when I knew that she was someone who was likely to become your girlfriend now that she's someone you dumped nine years ago yes I do mind. That girl ruined my life!

Lori: Hello I'm still here you know and I am not a girl anymore I'm a woman.

Nina: You see that's the kind of comment I thought you'd make and it's very childish.

Lori: Well I'm sorry if I haven't grown up but I'm still getting over the fact that Jack cheated on me with you, you're a B Nina Tucker and I hate you!

Taj: Lori be quiet!

Lori: No I want to hear what she has to say for herself.

Nina: I have nothing to say to you (She slams the door in Lori's face and starts crying)

Taj: I'm so sorry Nina, I didn't think!

Jack: (Runs over and puts his arm around Nina) What's wrong honey, you're worrying Natie!

Nina: Why don't you ask your so called best mate?

Jack: Taj?

Taj: I invited…

Lori opens the door

Lori: Me, Taj invited me!

Jack: What the hell were you thinking, you knew this would break Nina's heart and on Natie's birthday of all days I can't believe it, get out of my house now both of you.

Taj: Let me explain.

Jack: Just get out; I'm not going to get violent so just go.

(He pushes them both out the door)

Nina was still crying and Natalie had come over.

Nat: Daddy whys mummy crying?

Jack: It's ok sweetie, mummy just met a horrible person who she doesn't like she's just a bit scared you know, go back in the living room and carry on watching High School Musical.

Nat: Ok daddy (she walked back into the living room but kept looking back, the way children do)

Nina: I can't believe he would do that, Lori ruined our lives and she still believes it's the other way around.

Jack: I know I can't believe she said that, come dry your eyes we've got a party to go to!

Nina dried her eyes and kissed Jack on the cheek and they both went back into the living room.

**Chapter four ****The Apology**

The following day Taj had finally come to his senses and realised how stupid it was to have invited Lori to the party he is going round to the Scully's to apologise.

Taj knocks on the door.

Taj: (To himself) Please be Nina, please be Nina.

Nina: (Opens the door) Taj! What are you doing here?

Taj: I've come to apologise, I was so stupid bringing Lori here you'll never see her again I promise.

Nina: Too right it was stupid but I don't think you can promise that I won't see Lori again seeing as she knows where we live now and she has already threatened us this morning, now go.

She goes to slam the door but Taj puts his foot in the way.

Taj move your foot!

Taj: What do you mean she's threatened you?

Nina: She told me and Jack this morning that she would get us back if it was the last thing she did.

Taj: I'm so sorry Nina I didn't know she'd react like that.

Nina: Well it's a bit late now isn't it? Now leave I don't want to see you again!

Taj: But Nina I love you!

**Chapter ****five The truth is out**

Nina: Now leave I don't want to see you again!

Taj: But Nina I love you!

Nina: What!

Taj: I love you Nina, I never stopped loving you!

Nina: Taj what are you doing I'm married and I have a daughter, I'm pregnant with Jack's child, you just can't tell me you love me!

Taj: But I do Nina.

He goes in to kiss her just as Jack, who has been listening from the living room, comes to the door.

Jack: What do you think you are doing that's my wife you can't tell her you love her.

He has Taj by the collar of his shirt, he pushes him against the wall.

Nina: Jack leave it he's not worth it!

Jack lets Taj go just as Lori steps out of the bushes.

Lori: (Mimicking Nina) _Jack leave it he's not worth it. _You're so pathetic Nina.

Lori goes in to grab Nina but Jack steps in her way.

Jack: Just leave both of you, NOW!

Lori: Fine we'll go but this is not over.

They leave, Jack and Nina turn round to go inside and Jack puts his arm around Nina.

Nina: What are we going to do? She's driving me insane I never know when she'll turn up next. Sure for now she's just getting at me and you but what if she starts getting to Natalie, we should tell the police.

Jack: Nina, we'll be fine and so will Natalie you just concentrate on the baby and forget all about Lori Lee.

And that's exactly what she did.


End file.
